The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2019
23:49-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:51-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:51-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:52-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:58-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:04-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:04-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:04-48 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-34 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:07-36 o.o 00:07-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-57 no sf today hmph 00:11-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:12-12 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:12-21 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:12-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:15-16 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:15-27 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:18-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-30 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:18-36 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:18-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:21-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:22-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:22-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:22-42 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:22-47 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:23-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:24-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:24-09 gay 00:24-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:24-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:24-22 Your gay 00:25-31 no u 00:25-50 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:25-51 Sure I am 00:25-59 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:26-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:28-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-02 One time i looked in the closet and found CMF, Ferry, C.Syde in there 00:35-09 Wow. 00:36-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-28 o/ 00:36-59 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:37-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:37-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-01 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:38-12 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:40-04 I wake up in the morning sinking half way to the bottom there's a loud distorted screaming in my soul 00:43-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:44-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:44-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:45-47 TKF get back to the chat Spongey said something to you 00:46-22 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-36 o/ 00:46-37 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:48-13 https://forms.gle/GWsBQfBxYo8PweQc6 omg everyone fill this out 00:48-20 Except myself, because I don't give a shit. 00:50-16 What be that for! 00:50-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:52-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-07 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-09 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-39 I challenge the to a fight Hartington. 00:54-58 /me prepares his earthbound blade with +13 earth damage 00:54-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:55-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-02 aww now what am I going to do with this stupid ass sword? 00:57-31 Spongey -_- 00:57-43 Part of being a chat mod is staying on the chat. 00:58-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:58-26 https://i.pinimg.com/564x/03/57/ed/0357ed0f7a36c11630f6e3ff96684098.jpg 00:58-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-50 ytho 00:58-54 wow i have 2 many tabz 00:59-12 That’s an inappropriate image 00:59-26 Wow so close some :) 00:59-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 That pic is oddly true 00:59-51 Also, Korra, what IS that? 00:59-54 /me strikes Hartington with the earthbound blade for 1 dmg. 01:00-23 Yes 01:00-37 /me throws barn at bob. 01:01-00 /me loses 20 HP 01:01-13 /me shoots bazooka at Cheese 01:01-47 Picture was somewhat inappropriate, SsD. 01:01-51 Cool the /me some, guys. 01:01-52 How so 01:02-03 Obv. 01:02-10 It said ass 01:02-31 SsD, I wouldn’t argue 01:02-46 Quinton I wouldn't butt the fuck in 01:03-22 The context it mentioned the word in was not appropriate for this chat though, YIS. 01:03-34 *Cheese-phantom1900 takes 30 dmg 01:03-52 Korra, WHAT is that for? 01:03-58 Idfk. 01:04-16 Then why’d you link it?! 01:04-17 * Professor Hartington sharpens sword 01:04-20 Just for the fun of it. 01:04-23 *Cheese-phantom1900 activates light powers 01:04-59 wow censoring is allowed for tkf wtf ??? 01:04-59 Hmph. 01:05-05 * Professor Hartington runs to the Harticopter 01:05-09 What, Spongey? 01:06-09 * Professor Hartington flies up a mile and jumps out activating his dark powers 01:06-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:07-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-45 * Professor Hartington falls down and tackles Cheese and tickles his nose with a feather 01:07-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-22 *Cheese-phantom1900 zneeeses 01:09-39 lol. 01:10-18 (gigachad) 01:11-52 when people return they will find a warm smile. 01:12-11 * Cheese-phantom1900's snot causes Professor Hartington to turn into a (gigachad) 01:12-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:13-15 he will be unstoppable. 01:13-31 True 01:14-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:15-02 good thing you don't live in the nation of Chad, then you would transcend reality itself. 01:15-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-02 idk how anyone would like to call themselves that 01:16-11 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 01:16-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:16-35 Good thing 01:17-01 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 01:18-48 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:18-50 I almost want to move to Chad just so I can become a giga Chadian. 01:18-51 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:19-56 soo funny 01:20-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:21-23 IIRC, for a while I would not have been allowed to do that since Chad for a while had a law that said that "only those of African descent" could become citizens. 01:21-49 Damned Chad 01:23-13 \o 01:23-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:23-27 Gay 01:23-46 le gasp 01:24-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-58 would I get in trouble if I link to a webcomic page? nothing dirty and/or violent of course. 01:26-58 As long as it is SFW, no. 01:27-25 I believe the term is SJW 01:27-34 TG, Discord lagged. 01:27-45 "As long as it is SFW, no" so only NSFW works allowed? I don't understand this world 01:27-45 aw .w. 01:27-53 No. 01:27-54 I think he meant 01:27-58 As long as it is SFW, yes 01:27-59 Not no 01:28-00 It means NSFW is not allowed. 01:28-00 lol 01:28-21 http://garfieldminusgarfield.net/post/150980311732/bored 01:28-31 You asked "would I get in trouble for linking a webcomic page" 01:28-31 I said "As long as it is SFW, no." 01:28-33 Hmph. 01:28-47 aww I was hoping it would show the preview. 01:28-50 it does 01:28-56 at least on my screen it does 01:29-05 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:29-06 TG, can you PM the screenshot here? 01:29-06 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-10 sure 01:29-44 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:29-45 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:29-58 pmed u it 01:30-15 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:30-41 those garfield images were strange 01:31-42 http://garfieldminusgarfield.net/post/183146917317/times 01:31-50 it really do be like that sometimes 01:31-52 \o 01:31-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:31-57 \o 01:32-12 o 01:32-15 this one is deep http://garfieldminusgarfield.net/post/152873764142/gone 01:32-31 tfw you revive the chat with Garfield, nothing quite like it. 01:32-49 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:32-50 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-17 Smart. 01:34-38 moo 01:34-48 >with Garfield 01:34-48 Garfield died 10 years ago Jon you gotta move on 01:35-05 ^ 01:35-11 wow hate it when i'm late to the party 01:35-33 i think spong might be a lesbien 01:36-01 why do we never say qstlijku is gay 01:36-23 omg forgot what kgb said 01:36-25 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:36-27 Good question. 01:36-32 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:36-34 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 there is nothing wrong with being LGBTQ whatever the other letters are. 01:36-57 LGBTWBLBGBBBTBQ 01:37-15 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:37-16 Cheese saw the Quinton meme? :o 01:37-17 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:37-42 oh poo, I forgot CLCGCBCTCQ 01:38-14 No more than 12 letters of caps please though. 01:38-18 ^ 01:38-22 wow soo strict tkf 01:39-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:40-19 Um tf 01:40-26 did you literally count out all of those letters Korra? 01:40-44 My sister is giggling uncontrollably telling me how she used my old pink laptop to look up "sexy men" 01:40-53 Please tell me why my family is so damaged 01:41-01 Yes. 01:41-02 I did, Cheese. 01:41-03 Strange, SsD. 01:41-04 I did as well. 01:41-18 CS65 searches that too. 01:41-31 I was just about to type out a reminder, but Korra had already posted one by the time I had started writing. 01:41-43 wow feminine and masculine 01:41-46 I was referring to what was said above that. 01:43-17 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:44-28 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:45-01 I didn't dissapear, I was there for ALL of it 01:45-04 ~ Loud 01:45-46 Gemusetto Machu Picchu 01:45-58 I watched the entirely of that show and I do not know why. 01:47-50 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:48-19 phmh ,arrok 01:55-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:55-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-11 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:57-39 Korra, hmph 02:00-36 First, I have to laugh at the fact you think those conversations were productive. 02:03-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-48 omg golf's replies are soo fucken annoying 02:03-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:04-12 Search up Golfpecks on urban dictionary immediately 02:07-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-38 omg does anyone remember that i had an encylopedia page 02:08-09 Yes. 02:08-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:08-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:08-22 Yes 02:08-30 Yes. 02:08-59 http://www.mtv.com/news/3119421/loona-k-pop-interview-butterfly-lgbtq/ 02:09-17 Why is the preview not showing? >:( 02:12-05 haha 02:12-36 wow watch GLOW made by oitnb creators 02:13-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:14-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:14-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:15-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-52 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:18-55 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:18-59 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:21-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:22-41 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:22-55 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:25-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:29-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:31-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:32-23 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:33-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:34-38 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:34-40 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:35-43 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:35-54 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:38-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:38-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:42-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:43-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:44-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:45-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:45-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:47-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:49-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:50-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:51-26 I wake up in the morning sinking half way to the bottom there's a loud distorted screaming in my soul 02:54-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:55-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:57-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:01-35 Huh 03:01-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:02-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:02-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:07-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:08-09 C.Syde65 lives under my bed 03:08-24 I didn't realise? 03:09-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:09-25 C.Syde65 you're late on your rent 03:09-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:09-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:09-51 HUG 03:10-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:11-26 /me hugs hart 03:15-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~